Dear Diary: Taylor
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: Response to Saawariya's Dear Diary Challenge. Written in the POV of Taylor.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: **This is my response to Saawariya's Dear Diary Challenge. I'm doing mine in the point of view of Taylor. This chapter is mainly just an introduction for the story and the character's attitude.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

First of all, let me apologize for not writing in… a while. I've been really busy since the night of Star Dazzle! I know, I know that was months ago, but I've got a lot more going on these days. After all, I have three times as many friends to hang out with. (Which, by the way, is awesome!)

Okay, now that that's over with, I'll tell you my goals for senior year. (1) Fall in love (2) Never receive a failing grade: 89-0 (3) Have a really good time at prom (4) Graduate! (5) Get into college.

School starts in less than a week, and I couldn't be more excited! Today I went shopping with Gabriella and the other "almost senior" girls in the Scholastics Club. We were trying to find new outfits for the first day of school that were "on top," but not "played up."

Shut up! We're all just excited for senior year.

Next on my agenda is a proposition… I, Taylor McKessie, am going to write in this journal after every memorable experience in my senior year at East High. After the year ends, I will lock it in a box, and not open it until ten years later.

Cool, right? I think so. Although, I'll probably think I was a nerd… a really big nerd. Oh, well. That's just the way it is!

I have to go now. My mom is yelling at me to come down to help with dinner. I'll see you after the first memorable experience of senior year! (Hopefully there _will_ be one. Just kidding!)

Love,

Taylor

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'll try to get some more chapters up soon. However, I'm in The Nutcracker at my dance studio, and the performance is coming up fast, so I might not be able to update much until after that. 

By the way, check out some of Saawariya's stories! They're really good. The other responses to her challenge are linked in her profile if you want to read them.

Please review with constructive criticism.


	2. First Day

**Author's Note: **I kind of like this chapter because it's not what you'd expect. I didn't think the first day of senior year was quite up to "really special and memorable" standards, so I took it in a new direction. There are different ideas, but they are brought out during the same events.

Also, I'm very sorry about the long wait. I have a show and finals starting this week, and you know where I am? I'm sitting at home watching TV with a 100 degree fever. Joy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical. (Well, I do in my dreams, but this is reality.)

* * *

Dear Diary,

Here I am again only a week after I last wrote in you! Isn't that exciting? Well, it was for me, and you know why!

Because I said I'd write in you only after the most important, life-changing events of senior year! And today was definitely one of them. (For many reasons.) As you might have already guessed from watching and listening to me frantically getting ready last night and this morning, it was the first day of senior year!

I have so much to tell you!

Our whole class started our senior year by getting together in front of the school to watch the sun rise on our senior year. It was really fun, and a bunch of people started crying. We also decided to watch the sun set on East High after our graduation.

I know I'll be crying hysterically then.

The school day started out frantically, everyone was screaming and jumping around giving hugs to people they hadn't seen all summer. And people they saw every single day that summer.

Hem… Ryan… Kelsi… hem.

Sorry, got a tickle in my throat. I had to "cough out" that bit of information there. Aren't they so cute together, Diary? I think so.

By the time the first bell rang everything had settled down a little. We decided to do a little "freshman watching." (Scoping out the new kids for potential members of our various teams) I saw a few people who looked like they would be interested in joining the Scholastics Club, so I'll have to remember to make some cute signs and post them by the freshman lockers.

We had a half hour of senior advisory, this year's homeroom. I got Mrs. Westerly, the advanced calculus teacher, for my senior advisor. Gabriella and Zeke also have her. (Zeke's really smart as well as playing varsity basketball and being a prodigy cook.) She is very nice, and we got some really good advice on hunting for colleges.

The rest of our morning classes were all basically the same. The teachers handed out expectations sheets and told us their class rules. They did a "book check" to make sure everyone had all the pages in the text, and we watched the introductory movie or slide show for the class. (It's kind of an East High tradition.)

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving. I spoiled myself over the summer, eating when I was hungry. Now I have to get used to a schedule again! I sat with Gabriella (of course), Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Kelsi. Sharpay and Ryan were off somewhere working on the first play of the year, a senior directed one-act.

They're directing it… of course. I think it would be funnier if Troy directed it. He has next to no experience, but everyone would try out. Of course they'd all be utterly star struck when they got up to audition.

It would still be really funny!

Afternoon classes were the same as morning classes… dull. All in all, it was a typical first day of school. So why did I decide to write in you?

What really made today special was what happened after the final bell rang. I went with Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan to the grand opening of the new neighborhood restaurant. It's was so cool!

There was karaoke! Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan went up to test out one of the songs they wrote. It was so good! Ryan is amazing at writing lyrics. I would've never known, but working with Kelsi really brings out the best in him. (They're totally in love! Kelsi even admitted to me.)

We all sat in the restaurant and talked until they started serving dinner. I've grown so close to all my friends. I never imagined that I would have this great of friends! I mean, I was just the lowly nerd while the rest of them were on their way to the top of the East High social charts.

So there's my memory: friendship. It seems trivial at first glance, but if you had seen it through my eyes instead of just reading about it, you would agree. It's one of the most beautiful and memorable experiences of life.

I've got to go start working on the club flyers. See you some other time.

Love,

Taylor

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the way it turned itself around into a friendship thing. That's really the most important thing about school. (Besides learning) I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out, but I might be able to work on it a little today.

OMG! HSM2 commercial playing right now on HGTV! (Yes, I watch home and garden television.)

Please review!

Pixie


End file.
